NoblePC03
Heir of a Shrine! Cure Arpone Transformed! (神社の相続人！ キュアアルポンが変身しました！ Jinja no sōzokujin! Kyuā Arupon ga henshin shimashita!) is the third episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It features the introduction of a new cure and a new villain. Plot Miho invited Yuuki, Shinju and Roku to her family dinner. It was meant for their parents reunion. But, Miho's parents start to talk about her being the leader of the shrine which makes her uncomfortable. Suddenly, A snake woman attacked and her family defended their house but chased away. Yuuki and Shinju transformed without Miho looking. Miho came to fight it when two Cures are fighting it. As Yuuki and Shinju strangled, Miho stepped and said that she'll take it down for the honor of the family. Then her birthmark shine and transformed her into Cure Arpone. Soon after that, Miho found out about Yuuki and Shinju's identity. Synopsis On lunch break, Miho visited Yuuki and Shinju's class and invited them to a family reunion dinner. Shinju's mom finally got a little break and Yuuki's dad also finally get settled and Miho's parents want to have them try a new kind of tea. On her way back to class, she bumped into Roku near the vending machine. Roku gave her a can of honey tea. She walked with him to the teacher's building and she told him about the family dinner. Roku apologized that he can't come due to basketball practice. Miho is pretty disappointed but also cheer for him. Roku then asked why did she went to the teacher's building in lunch break. He said he need to meet his coach. Miho said she's called by the principal about being the student council helper since one of the members is in coma. Roku adored her for being able to get chosen like that by the principal. Miho thanked him, but she said she's going to refuse. Before Roku asked why, they split ways. On their way home, Miho was thinking about how everyone always points at her when choosing a leader. It always happen since kindergarten. She was never afraid to be one, but since there are others who want, she always try to step back. Back in primary school, she was chosen to be a candidate for the class president. She agree to do it but her best friend is also a candidate. They hope for the best competition, but her friend ended up losing some of her supporters. Miho and her friend fight and she loses her best friend. She decided to step back and since that on, she always be careful on accepting something and afraid to be a leader. Even though she's the heir of a shrine. Kito asked her what is on her mind and ask if it's about the student council helper. Miho only said that she's okay and she won't make the same mistake. When arrived, she immediately go to her room even when she could her her mom scold her. The next day, the dinner finally comes.and they are enjoying the food and tea while chatting. Suddenly, Miho's mom started to talk about Miho's capability on become the leader of the shrine. Miho tried to stay calm even when it really bother her. Meanwhile, Fortia was reporting about the second cure to Nox while having a spa with Malitia and Sly. Malitia told him to go there by himself and take care of it. Nox said they should wait. He had a feeling that there might be other cures who has not appeared. He predict that there might be one or two more cures. They must take their bait and after that, capture all of them together. He told Malitia to arrange about this and leave. Malitia sighed and told Sly to go. Sly is about to protest but finally agrees after Malitia told her she'll gave her a treat of an elf. After hearing Fortia's description about the blue cure, she went on the search of her. She spotted Shinju on a gazebo with Yuuki, Miho and Kito. She slides in the shadow and attacked a maid who is carrying the teas. Suddenly, Sly risen up from the shadow, carrying the soulless maid and her soul with an orange gem on her hand. She create a Daemonium as it attacks around. Kito and Miho are making sure everyone escape. Yuuki and Shinju secretly went in another way to transform. They fight the Daemonium while Miho and her family hide underground. Miho took her training spear and went outside after locking the basement door. She charged the monster when she saw two girls helping her. One girl charge the monster with her sword while the other shoot piercing arrows. She told them to stop and let her do this for the sake of her family. She launched her spear and martial arts even when attacked back many times. Cure Ensis and Cure Fleche helped her get up. She asked them who are they and they introduced themselves as precures. Three of them keep attacking the monster when suddenly, Miho's body shine orange and the gem from the Daemonium floats. The light around her gathered and creates a armor shaped brooch. Cure Ensis told her to transform. Miho followed and transformed into Cure Arpone. Along with two other cures, they fight the monster and kill the Daemonium. Sly thinked that Nox's theory might be right and is progressing nicely. She left in the shadows. The next day, Yuuki and Shinju chased Miho in the morning and said thank you for being one of them. Confused, Miho asked what does they mean. Shocked, Yuuki and Shinju explained everything about last night and the precure thing. Then, she just realized that they are the other two cures. She did not know about it until now since both of them left after the battle. Yuuki and Shinju feel hurt but then laughed. On their way to the main building, Yuuki's brooch shine and they followed it to Gale who is waiting for them behind the school forest with a weird portal opened. Gale told them that a portal from the Elf Kingdom has opened and it has never happen by sudden before. He know that there must be something happened there and he said he's going for a while. Yuuki said to wait for them but three of them crashed and pulled into the portal. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizuoka Shinju / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone Mascot * Gale Villains * Nox * Malitia * Sly * Fortia * Daemonium Other Characters * Hanamiya Kito * Takibi Roku * Takibi Futo * Takibi Yuna * Mizushima Juri * Hanamiya Yusuke * Hanamiya Ane Trivia * Hanamiya Miho made her first debut as Cure Arpone * Malitia appeared for the first time * Sly made her first attacking debut * Cure Arpone performed Garnet Claw for the first time * Cure Arpone performed Raging Spear for the first time Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes